Finding Christmas
by Golden Arrow
Summary: Carter gives Dana back her Christmas spirit.


**_Finding Christmas___**

By golden arrow

Summary: Carter gives Dana back her Christmas spirit.  

Provision: I own nothing Power rangers and the song Lyrics are from "_Where Are You Christmas" by Faith Hill._

Author's note: For the purposes of this story I have adjusted the timeline so the story doesn't end until about the middle of January or a little later.  Ryan is still on the search for a way to stop the queen. Also the incident with Memoris happens on Christmas Eve and is altered slightly.  

A.A.N.  I also know that "Where are you Christmas" came out long after lightspeed, or I think it did but for the purpose of this story it didn't'.  

**_Finding Christmas_**

"Man what happened?"  Joel asked and then looking at the monitor he saw Dana.   "Memorase …"   He breathed as the disorientation faded.  

Just then there was a hiss and all turned to see the MRA sparking.  Ms. Fairweather ran to the read out and muttering she knew that if she didn't pull the plug the device would fry the red ranger, but if she did he'd never get his memory back.  With out another thought she hit a button and the machine went dead.  

"What happened?"  Kelsey asked looking to the scientist who looked worried.  

"Carter?"  Captain Mitchell asked at the same time.  

"Man my head's killing me."  The red ranger said massaging his temples.  

"Sir we have to help Dana."    Kelsey said and the captain looked back to the monitor where his daughter was trying to fight the monster and loosing.  

"Come on we have a job to do."  Chad said and they three looked to Captain Mitchell.  He gave them a nod and the three were racing out.  

Carter stood there, what was going on?  Where was he?  Who were those people?  He had the feeling he should know them but his head hurt and it felt as if his mind was trapped in a dense fog.  Watching three of the people leave he then had the feeling he should go with them.  It just made no sense.  

*****  

Dana felt the blow connect with her stomach but didn't have time to be in pain as she rolled away from another blow.  The snow wasn't' making this any easier, it just made her moves more sluggish.  Why did it have to have snowed now?  

     "Ok, it's not nice to play with memories!"   Joel shouted and flew at the monster that was pummeling the pink ranger.  

  Suddenly they were surrounded by Batlings.  With out blinking Kelsey leapt into the fray and clobbered one of the bat like foot soldiers.  With a kick. 

***  

Gasping in pain Dana looked around looking for her friends but they all had their hands full.  She wondered where Carter was then had the feeling something had gone wrong.  He was there leader and he was always in the thick of things if…  She fought back tears, she had to do this, and she had to destroy this monster for hurting him, for…    The next blow caught her across the face.  Her helmet blocked a great deal of it but still the impact sent her flying backwards.  For once she was glad for the cushioning of the ground's fluffy white blanket.  At least snow made a good padding, she thought.  

*****

  Carter watched the monitor as the ugly creature knocked the pink clad figure flat on her back. He felt his head swim as images flashed through his mind.  

Watching she moved the last peace across the chess board.  

"Check mate."  She grinned.  He felt his stomach flutter at the very sight of that smile but tamped it down.  He was a man not a school boy.  He didn't get all gooey inside at just a smile from a pretty girl.  

With out warning the scene of a cafeteria shifted to one of some kind of a sporting event.  Again there was the pretty girl, and she was calling excitedly.  

"Yeah!"  The crowd surged to their feet and as Carter watched Dana jumped at the sudden racket.  Then he found her vanilla ice cream running down his red shirt.    

Looking at her he could have smiled when she gasped.  She looked both embarrassed and amused.  He just shook his head.  As quickly as the first scene had changed it morphed once again. 

"You guys are doing a great job."  He said entering the galley.  The rangers and some of the staff were hanging decorations for the holiday party that was to take place in the morning.  

Scanning the room he spotted the blonde, moving her ladder slightly and then climbing up.  

Carter crossed the floor to call up.  

"Need a hand?"  

"Carter hey, sure."  She smiled at him and he then handed her a sprig of holly.  

"How's that look?"  She asked and he thought she'd never looked prettier, her hair slightly tousled, her blue eyes sparkling with the light of the holidays.  

"Amazing."  

"Hey Carter I could use a hand…"    

The scene was fading once more, shifting until he was standing in a room filled with familiar people and the images shifted, solidifying in his memory as he watched the monitor.  

A hard fast blow struck her and his eyes narrowed on the screen as it all came so clear, and he felt terror rip through him.  

"Dana!"  He didn't think but was moving.  

*****

Dana was weak by now and knew that if she didn't have help it was all over.   Her head was swimming as she managed to roll again but then there was a foot on her right leg heavy enough to pin her down as he smiled nastily.  

"Play time's over pink ranger, it's time for me to finish you, once and for all." the demon said raising his sword to send it into her heart.  

She knew this was it, she'd die now and the image that flashed into her mind had a little surprised.  She saw Carter, that first day by his fire truck; his face soot covered his eyes intense behind their dark lashes.  She'd never be able to tell him…  

Executing a flying kick Carter sent the monster flying away from his team mate.  

"Carter!"  Dana gasped in surprise as she tried to get up.  It was not easy, her leg hurt from where it had been stepped on.  He ran to where Dana still lay

The red ranger could see that she was in pain.  Could she fight?  

"Dana are you alright?"  He demanded, the words coming out rougher than he'd meant them, but his mind was racing his blood boiling and the war with in raging, he wanted to help her and to kill Memoris.  

"I am now."  She managed a smile smiled and he was lifting her to her feet.  Then she turned back to the monster.  Anger and relief gave her the boost she needed and she was ready to go again.  

"Let this be your last memory!"  She called and exchanging a look with the red ranger called.  "Lightspeed rescue!" Then she was grabbing Carter's hands and he sent her flipping through the air to land behind the demon.  By now the other's had finished the Batlings and joined their friends.  In short order they finished the monster off.  

*****  

"I told you it's not bad."  Dana protested as her cuts and bruises were treated. 

"Stop being a baby."  Ms. Fairweather chided her as she applied more antiseptic to the gash on Dana's right arm.  

"You were just lucky it wasn't worse."  Her father was saying and Dana sighed.  Why was it Ryan didn't get lectures when he went off into danger but she did?  Her thoughts strayed to her brother then and she wondered what he was doing, was he alright?  When would he be back?  Would the demons find out where he was and go after him?  It wasn't' fair, it was Christmas Eve, they should all be together.  God, it had years since her brother had even known a holiday and he wasn't even with them.  Dana felt the tears stinging her eyes but knew she couldn't' upset the others with this, she forced them back and waited until it was very.  

"Alright, there.  Now you should go rest."  The scientist told her quietly.  Dana got to her feet and nodding to her father walked from the room.  

***  

It was late as Dana entered the control room.  They were on skeleton drew and she was glad.  She didn't want the other's to know what she was doing.  

"Ryan…"  She breathed at seeing his image on her communicator.  

"Dana?  What's wrong?" He asked frowning.  

"Nothing, I was just wondering…  Your ok right?"  

"Yeah, tired but I'm alright."  He admitted and she could now sea ad hear the weariness about him.  

"Have you had any luck?"  She asked hopefully but more she was happy to see him.  

"Not yet."  He said quietly.  There was a moment of silence before he asked.  "Dane, what's going on?"  

"Nothing, I…"  

"Day, what happened?"  He asked and something about his silver gaze, something so understanding, as if he knew what was eating at her.  

"I just…"  How could she tell him?  How could she make him see she just needed her big brother?  He'd think she was weak…  

"Day, I know you, you're too like dad to use the link to call and say hi."  He said and she closed her eyes.  Then she was telling him everything that had happened that day.  

"I was so scared, what if I lose them too?  I just kept thinking that and Carter, I felt like he was being stolen too…"  She admitted fighting back the emotions of the day.  "I was just so scared…"  She confessed then blushed.  

"We all get scared, I'm scared, but do you remember when we were kids and you had nightmares?"  He asked.  

"Yeah, after mom…"  She felt tears sting the back of her eyes at the memory.  "I used to come into your room and crawl in bed with you."  She said."  At the memory a tear made its way down her cheek.  

"Yeah, I remember that last Christmas, you did that and when we woke up Dad was there."  He said softly and her eyes widened.  

"You remembered that?"  

"Actually I had a memory this morning."  

"Oh, so you remembered about today?"  

"Yeah, not because I practice it anymore but because of the dream and when I checked off today on the calendar…"  His voice went softer and then she couldn't hear him anymore.  When he then went on it was like he was looking into her.  "It's the holiday Day, even if I'm not practicing it like you you should be happy."  

"It doesn't feel right."  She confessed and he shook his head.  

"What happened to the little girl who used to wrap up her own toys to give me for presents?"  

"I can't believe you remembered so much."  She smiled and he nodded.  

"It was like I got a month back."  He admitted and then realizing just how long they'd been talking he said. "As for the Carter situation, al I know is you love him, and he love you.  You have a second chance so tell him."  Then he seemed to change, going all rangerly.  "We should go, we don't' want this traced."  

"Ok, be careful?"  

"Always."  He said and she smiled wanly.  After another minute Ryan spoke.  "And Merry Christmas Day."  

"You too big brother, you two."  She called and the signal died, leaving Dana alone once more.  

She didn't' linger there, if her father knew what she'd done…  No, she got up and headed back to her quarters, unaware of the figure who'd been standing in the shadows, just out of sight.  Yet, Carter had seen and heard all of it, every word, and knew some of what the day had caused her.  The fear of having nearly lost everything was the reason he too was wide awake now, prowling the halls in hopes of what?  He really hadn't known, now though he had a feeling, it was Dana.  When he'd seen those flashes even before he'd known just who she was there had been such a love.  It hadn't been the brotherly kind that Chad and Joel felt for her and Kelsey but something more, something like true love.  Now too the fact that he'd heard Ryan say she did gave him hope.  

Now with all of his memories back he had to admit that   that love was what had saved both of them, that bond they had, that friendship.  

He ducked back down the hall and headed for the galley, maybe some cocoa and cookies?  

***  

Laying there Dana sighed as a song ended and a new one started.  

_  Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

"Sing it sister."  She muttered thinking of the way Christmas used to make her feel.  She used to love the ornaments, the decorations and the food, and most of all the togetherness.  Now she had a larger family, made up of both family and friends and yet she didn't feel the holidays, the fun and joy.  All she felt was this confusion.  Was Ryan right?  Did she love Carter?  Did he feel the same for her? Would it all be ok?  Would it all be over soon?  Would he be back safe soon?  

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

Dana so wanted to believe, to trust that her big brother was right and things would work out but she just didn't feel that faith anymore.  Lately she was just so tired.  She wanted the war to end, to go back to life as it had been before, to have Ryan home and to go away to medical school.  

_Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember?_

_The one you used to know_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done_

_Is that why you have let me go_

The knocking on her door had Dana frowning slightly.  Who would be awake at this hour?  Why would they?  They'd all had such a long day.  

"Carter!"  

"Hey, I saw your light and well, I was wondering if you'd like a snack?"  

"Oh," She took in the trey containing two mugs of cocoa and a plate of sugar cookies.  It was odd but just the sight of him there like that sent her spirits soaring.  

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, oh_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care, oh_

"I'd like that."  She smiled and stepped back so he could enter.  

Carter took in the dimmed room, the rumpled bed, and yet the covers were not out of place really.  The soft music adding to the homey yet somehow lonely feeling in their surroundings.  

"Here you can put that down here."  Dana's voice called his attention back to the pretty blonde as she was clearing off her book littered desk.  

"Listen Dana, I know you've been through a lot but today, when the MRA shorted I…"  he felt sick at the memory of those moments when there had been nothing, no past, no knowledge of being a ranger.  Then, he saw those flashes again, and knew he had to tell her that part, to make her see he did love her.  

"The first memory I had was while you were fighting Memoris.  I saw that time we were playing chess in the galley and the others were watching us.  Then there was the time when we went to that baseball game…"  

"And I dumped my ice cream all over you."  She blushed and he nodded liking that shade of pink on her pretty face.  

"You were so cute and I wondered if you'd done it on purpose."  He admitted and her eyes narrowed on him.  

"You thought I doused you in vanilla ice cream for fun?"  She asked incredulously.  

"No I just…" he turned red with embarrassment 

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

"Dana, I just want you to know it was you who brought me back.  The sight of you hanging the holly in the galley and the way your blue eyes sparkled."  He then paused, adding slowly.  "The thing that got me most was the terror when I realized what was going on."  

"Carter…  Dana felt her breath catch at the huskiness in his deep voice.  It was like he were digging up his deepest darkest secrets from with in his soul and handing them to her.    

"I felt as if I was about to lose the one thing I needed, more than air, more than my own heartbeat."  He took a step closer, placing his hands on her shoulders.  "Dana, I love you; I know it might be a shock to you…"  

Dana didn't let him go on, closing the distance between them, claiming his mouth in a hot kiss.  He didn't even hesitate, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her as close as he could.  

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here in silence_

_Fills each and every heart with love _

_A time later, Dana reheated the hot chocolate in her mini microwave and then the pair curled up on her bed to watch "A Christmas Carol."_

_"Carter?"  Dana asked lifting her head slightly thinking of the gift she'd bought him a few weeks ago.  She double checked her suspicions and then smiled to herself.  _

_"Hmm?"  He asked nuzzling her hair._

_"You know what?"  She asked shifting so she could face him.  _

_"No what?"  He asked seeing the blessed sparkle in her blue eyes._

_"It's Christmas day."  She told him beaming mischievously._

_"Hmm, well, I do have a present for you." He said thoughtfully and she giggled.  Heavens how he'd missed that sound.  _

_"You do?"  She was a little surprised.  Why had he brought it with him?  They were to do an exchange tomorrow?  _

_"Yes, I got it a few days ago."  He said and shifted slightly to pull it from a pocket of his jeans.  _

_"Carter you didn't have to …" She breathed when she opened it to find a small silver necklace.    _

_"I did, I thought since we've gotten so close when it was over I wanted you to remember."  He said thinking of how sure he'd been not more than three hours ago he'd never be able to hold Dana like this.  _

_"Carter, I have you how could I ever forget?"  She asked sweetly and he pressed a kiss to her lips.  _

_"What I mean…"  She kissed him back again before he could get her to pay attention to the gift once more.  "I mean all of us."  He pointed out the six colored stones.  She realized only then that there was a stone for each of the rangers.  _

_"Carter…"  She felt the tears in her throat and felt his arms come around her.  _

_"I take it you like it?"  _

_"I love it, it's perfect." She said and she was on her feet, heading to her dresser.  From a drawer she pulled a long box with a big red bow.  _

_Carter took it from her only when she was once more in his arms and then slowly he opened it.  His eyes widened when he found the ceramic fire fighter.  It was just so him.  _

_This time she hugged him as he fought back tears.  _

_"I think we both did good."  Dana smiled at him and he nodded and just like that they began a tradition that would follow the couple for the rest of their lives.  _

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fills your heart with love_

_The end_

_***  _

Ok, this is my first attempt at both a Christmas fic and a real song Fic; Please let me know what you think.  


End file.
